Runaway
by CordeliaHalliwell
Summary: Addison is going to run as far and as fast as she can.
1. Rinse

Title: Runaway

Summary: Addison is going to run as far and as fast as she can.

A.N: Set two days after The Prom

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Chapter 1: Rinse

Addison Montgomery-Shepherd's eyes moved back and forth between the two objects in her hands. She felt as if the world was about to collapse in on her. In her left hand she held a solid reminder of the fact that her husband had stopped loving her, in the form of black panties, and in her right hand she held a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. She felt a surge of hatred for her husband, something she had never felt before. The proof of his lie wasn't what caused the emotion; it was the fact that her impending motherhood was not happy news. Addison had wanted a child for a very long time but things seemed to get in the way. Her and her husbands careers had been put first and having children had been put off. Eventually it had been put off for so long that Addison could no longer contemplate the idea of bringing a child into the life she shared with her husband. Missed birthdays and holidays were not the way to raise a child and Derek been absent for enough of them. Addison would never wish the indifference Derek showed her on anyone, especially not on her own child.

Addison stood abruptly and marched to the washer. She wrenched open the lid and flung the panties in. She slammed the lid shut and turned on the machine. She made her way to the small closet and removed her clothing. She turned towards the bed and bent over to retrieve the suitcases under the bed. She neatly folded her clothes and laid them gently in the suitcase. Soon her clothes were packed and she moved onto her shoes. She put each pair into the second suitcase she had retrieved. After her clothes and shoes were packed Addison stalked to the washer and removed the panties. She tossed them in the dryer and went into the small space Derek had once had the nerve to call a bathroom. She walked back out with all of her beauty products in her arms. She opened the remaining bag on the bed and dumped them in.

She grabbed the two suitcases and headed out of the trailer and to her car. She loaded the suitcases and a second trip insured that the bag was nestled next to them. She sat down on the bed heavily and picked up the pregnancy test she had discarded. She placed a hand on her stomach which was still flat and smiled a small sad smile.

The dryer buzzed and the smile on Addison's face vanished. She stood and plucked her purse from the bed. She placed the pregnancy test in gently and then threw open the door to the dryer. She removed the panties and folded them neatly, before placing them in a plastic baggie. She flung the panties into the purse and was just about to exit when Derek's coffee mug caught her eye. The words 'World's best Husband' made her scowl. Without a second thought she picked up the mug and put it in her purse. She walked out of the trailer; she paused briefly to look the door and then headed to her car. She placed her purse in the passenger seat and then started the car; she hit the gas and sped away from the trailer without a backwards glance.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek Shepherd smiled at Meredith Grey as they stood silently in the elevator. He had meant what he said, he had chosen wrong when he picked Addison over her. She smiled back at him softly and then turned her attention forward, her thoughts on Izzie. She was sorry that her friend was in so much pain, and she really hoped Burke would be okay, for Cristina's sake. The doors opened and together they headed for the Nurses' Station. Meredith moved to the counter and bent her head to examine a patient's chart. Derek stood behind her, closer that he should have considering he had a wife. The nurses all exchanged looks.

Five minutes later every nurse, intern, and resident was focused on the red head standing behind her husband and _his_ intern. She had been there for a minute and had yet to comment. Finally she cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow as both Derek and Meredith stiffened and turned around to face her.

Derek spoke quickly, "Addison this…" She held up a hand and he closed his mouth. She reached into her purse and some of the more drama hungry nurses imagined that she was going for a gun. Instead she pulled out a pair of black panties. Both Derek and Meredith's jaws dropped.

Addison spoke in a completely flat voice, "I believe these are yours Dr. Grey." She handed the panties to Meredith who took them. Again Addison opened her purse and removed a mug. Some could read the inscription; it declared Dr. Shepherd to be the best husband in the world. In the mug was a rolled up set of papers. Derek, rather than take the mug, took the papers. He opened them and read. His eyes darted back and forth over the page until finally he raised his head and looked at Addison.

"Divorce papers, Addie?" His voice betrayed the shock he felt. Addison stared back impassively at him. He blinked and then shook his head, "I'm not signing these!" His words caused Meredith to raise her head from where she had been staring at the floor. Her eyes were incredulous as she stared at him. Derek turned and began to walk away. No one saw Addison move but they all heard the smash of the mug she had flung just past Derek's head. Derek froze and whirled to face her.

She stalked up to him and snarled, "You do not get to walk away this time, and you do not get to be the good guy." He backed away as she continued, "I let you punish me for six months Derek and I'm done," her voice lost its anger and now she just sounded sad, "I sat and watched you love another woman, the whole time telling myself I deserved it, but I don't deserve it." Her eyes filled with tears and she spoke softly, "You stopped loving me years before I slept with Mark and the only reason we are still married is because you have a pathological need to be the good guy." He looked into her eyes as she continued, "Sleeping with Mark was the excuse you needed to leave guilt free." Derek ripped his eyes away and she snapped, "Look at me Derek!" He did, "I'm tired of fighting alone," she whispered, "Hours ago I would have done anything to see you look at me, even for just a second, the way you look at her." No one needed to ask who Addison was referring to. Meredith returned her eyes to the floor. She had never taken into account that Addison had a heart that could break. She looked up at Addison's next words, "I can't love you anymore Derek, I can't be in a marriage and be by myself anymore," Derek was staring at Addison as if he had never seen her before, he moved forward, towards her and she stepped back, "You broke me Derek and as your wife I am asking you to sign those papers before there's nothing left."

Derek stared at his wife with tears in his eyes. Her pleading eyes forced him to nod slowly. He went back to the Nurses' Station and picked up a pen. He felt a stab of pain when he saw that Addison had already signed. As quickly as he could he signed the papers and then placed them gently in Addison's hand. She turned to leave but before she could flee he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

He pulled her into a kiss and felt his heart break as he felt her tears. The pain that coursed through him was unlike any he had ever felt; it felt nothing like when he caught Addison with Mark, or when he had been forced to give up Meredith; this pain was deeper, because he finally understood how much he had hurt his wife, the woman he had sworn to love and cherish, the woman he had forgotten in favor of his career. The pain cut deep as his lips pressed against hers. She didn't fight him instead giving herself to the kiss and pouring everything she was into it. Derek did the same, every ounce of regret, sorrow, pain, forgiveness, and love went into kissing Addison. He put everything into what he feared would be the last kiss he shared with the woman he had loved for fifteen years. Finally she tore away from him. He pressed his forehead against hers and she pressed her fingers to his lips. The agony in her eyes was mirrored by the anguish in his. He gave her fingers a tender kiss and she let out a half sob. She moved out of his embrace and Derek felt cold. She turned and walked towards the elevators. She entered one and pressed a button without looking back. As the doors began to close she turned to face him. Her blue eyes locked with his as the elevator doors slid shut.

Slowly Derek turned away from the elevator, his eyes landing on the shattered mug Addison had thrown. He walked over and crouched, piece by piece he picked up the mug. After the last piece was cradled in his hands, he stood and walked towards his office, his shoulders hunched. He rounded the corner and disappeared from view. Normally the nurses, interns, and residents would have all stared talking at once, eager to discuss the newest gossip, but today no one felt like talking. Meredith Grey looked pale, as if she was about to be sick. She turned and quickly fled towards the intern locker room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Naomi?" A silver car sped down the interstate, "Hi it's Addison," there was a short pause, "I need a favor."

Ok so this is my first attempt at a Grey's Fic and it came out a lot more angsty then I originally intended. Please read and Review.


	2. You're Gonna Be

Title: Runaway

A.N: Ok so someone asked if this was going to be Addek, the answer is I'm not gonna tell.

Chapter 2: You're Gonna Be…

Six Months Later

L.A.

It had been five months since Addison had left Seattle for L.A. In that time she had taken the job Naomi and Sam had offered her and befriended the other doctors at the Oceanside Wellness Clinic. Her pregnancy was more than obvious now and Naomi urged her daily to call Derek, and everyday she refused. Sam was, surprisingly enough, on Addison's side. He firmly supported her decision in not calling Derek, something that infuriated Naomi. The fact that Naomi was handling Addison's pre-natal meant that she couldn't call Derek, leaving Sam as the only person in the clinic that knew Derek and could legally contact him. Sam refused.

Meanwhile in Seattle-

Most of Seattle Grace was surprised at how long Derek Shepherd had pinned for his wife. He had become somewhat of a recluse after her abrupt departure. His relationship with Meredith Grey had come to an abrupt halt when he had told her that he was no longer interested in pursuing a relationship with her. The young intern, now a resident had taken his words to heart and moved on. She and Dr. Dandridge had been dating happily for five months. Izzie Stevens was back at work, George O'Malley had gotten married, Alex Karev was the new Nazi, and Cristina Yang had put her disastrous almost wedding behind her. Seattle Grace had moved on but one doctor had not.

Three Months Later

L.A.

"Push Addison!" Addison Montgomery screamed and tossed at angry look the man holding her hand.

"I am pushing Sam!" She spat.

"Hey the baby is crowning!" Dell, the young receptionist slash midwife exclaimed excitedly. The doctors in the room all crowded around and all tried to look underneath the drape that was shielding Addison's modesty.

"People, please." Naomi raised a hand and started shoving the doctors away. Addison let out another yell and gritted her teeth. Naomi addressed her, "Ok Addie, give me a big push." Addison nodded and shut her eyes; she turned red as she strained to push.

"Violet, get in closer," Cooper pushed Violet, the resident shrink, forward. She gave him a look before focusing the camera and moving in closer.

Addison saw the movement, "Don't you dare record this Violet!" Violet turned, helpless, back to Cooper and Pete and was met by shooing motions, urging her closer to Addison. She rolled her eyes and kept filming.

"Push Addie," Naomi instructed. Addison did as she was told. Naomi smiled a big smile and said, "Almost done Addie, the head and shoulders are out, one more should do it." Addison eyebrows scrunched and she let out one last scream as she pushed. The baby slipped into Naomi's arms and Dell began to clear the baby's nose and mouth. After that was done he cut the umbilical cord. The infant let out a loud cry and flailed his arms. As quickly as they could Naomi and Dell cleaned the baby and presented him to Addison. Addison smiled down at her son.

Sam ran a hand over the dark red hair that covered the boy's head, "Well he's definitely yours, look at that hair."

Addison snarked back, "Of course he's mine Sam, I did just give birth to him." She smirked at her friend and then looked down as her little boy began to nudge at her breasts, his mouth opening and closing. Addison began to open the gown she was in.

"I'm gone." Pete was out the door.

"Bye Addie." Sam followed closely on Pete's heels. Dell smiled and stood. He gave Addison a grin before leaving. Cooper was the only man left in the room. Addison raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm a pediatrician, it doesn't bother me." He smiled at her.

"Out Cooper!" Violet and Naomi had both ordered him. He scowled and walked out of the room.

Addison had already turned her attention back to her son, "Hey little man," the baby ate as he stared up at his mother. Addison's hair had fallen and the baby grabbed for a strand of his mother's red hair.

"Have you decided on a name?" Violet asked curiously. Addison nodded.

Naomi huffed, "Well what did you decide on?"

Addison smiled and whispered, "Richard Montgomery-Shepherd."

Naomi looked at Addison in surprise, "Shepherd?"

Addison gave Naomi a look, "Derek is his father."

Naomi scoffed, "I know that and you know that, but Derek, he doesn't know that." Addison rolled her eyes and looked down at her son. Naomi asked, "Does this mean I'm allowed to call him?"

"No!"

Ok so short chapter but it seemed like the place to cut off so I did, thanks to those of you who reviewed.

R&R


End file.
